Drum brakes generally provide a backing plate and anchor pin for mounting a pair of brake shoes. Such backing plates extend radially from an axle housing to the pair of brake shoes. As the backing plate and anchor pin adds unnecessary weight to the drum brake assembly, it is desirable to provide a drum brake assembly wherein the weight and size of the backing plates are reduced and the anchor pin is removed.
Moreover, a hydraulic actuator between the pair of brake shoes is operable to expand the pair of brake shoes into engagement with a rotatable member to effecutate braking. Generally, this hydraulic actuator is carried by the backing plate and is engaged with the pair of brake shoes.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple lightweight drum brake assembly of rigid construction.